Boots and other footwear are typically constructed of materials that provide a comfortable, durable, and stable platform. Boots, such as hunting and hiking boots, are constructed with an upper connected to a sole assembly. The sole assembly has an outsole, a midsole, an insole, and an internal shank. Conventional boot construction provides a stable product, although additional stability typically results in a heavier product. It is desirable to maintain the durability and stability of a boot while reducing its weight.